


give me ten (you're making me breathless)

by cherrychoke



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: sooyoung probably needs a break, but she can't get enough.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	give me ten (you're making me breathless)

Sooyoung isn’t dumb. She knows the subtle looks she gets walking around the campus in nothing but the best clothes she has.

If it were someone else, however, someone she didn’t know, or didn’t feel anything towards because it’s just their face, Sooyoung wouldn’t be trying to fan her blushing cheeks away. Yerim’s constant spamming in their chat doesn’t really help.

Sooyoung looks at her face in the bathroom’s mirror. The blushing is lesser than before, so she swings her bag on her shoulder, her heavy boots making a satisfying amount of noise as she leaves.

She returns to their small circle, sitting on the campus’ garden, near the library. It’s still buzzing with students, since the college ended only a couple of minutes ago.

Yerim has a teasing grin on her face as Sooyoung returns to her spot, between Joohyun and Seungwan.

“You okay?” Seungwan asks, her voice soft. “You seem a little…”

Sooyoung’s phone chimes once again, as Seungwan is still staring at her worriedly, trying to say the exact word she thinks Sooyoung seems to be. Sooyoung checks her phone finally. 13 messages from Yerim, 2 from Seulgi. The recent one with Yerim, which reads: _ you seem like a panicked gay _ .

“Stressed,” Sooyoung offers, pouting at Seungwan. “I’ve got a lot of projects to complete this week, unnie.”

Yerim, thankfully, is now busy with bothering Joohyun instead -- her favourite target.

Seungwan nods sympathetically, she pats Sooyoung’s thigh. “This semester’s going to be a hard one, but you can get through it, Sooyoung. I can help you with any of them, since we have the same subjects.”

Sooyoung’s face ends up becoming warm again. Seungwan’s attention is now on Yerim and Joohyun, she laughs at them as they flick each other angrily, pointing her finger at Joohyun whose forehead is now a blooming pink.

Sooyoung laughs at that. “Your forehead is pink, unnie.”

Joohyun flicks Seungwan’s forehead first. “Don’t laugh at me!” 

She moves forward to flick Sooyoung’s forehead, but Sooyoung moves back. Sooyoung lays on her back to avoid the elder’s angry flick on her forehead, but she gets flicked on her shin instead. Sooyoung winces, rubs the spot as she glares at Joohyun.

“I’ll get my revenge,” She announces. “Watch your back, unnie.”

“ _ We _ will,” Seungwan corrects. She puts her arm around Sooyoung’s shoulder, pulls her close, and makes a ‘I’ll keep an eye on you’ gesture to Joohyun.

Sooyoung feels her chest flutter uncomfortably, an urge to shy away from Seungwan’s hold makes her squirm in her place. Seungwan is oblivious, but that doesn’t mean she does these things… gestures, which Sooyoung hasn’t seen her do with anyone else. It makes her feel special, makes her feel like whatever hope she’s feeling is real.

When Sooyoung finally looks at Seungwan, she’s looking at her like that again. Like Sooyoung is the night sky, like Sooyoung’s face is art, like Seungwan has seen an angel.

The worst part is, when Sooyoung pointed out Seungwan looks at her weird, Seungwan said the comparisons herself. If only Sooyoung could bring herself up to ask Seungwan out.

“You’re pretty, Sooyoung-ah,” Seungwan smiles wide, like that’s a normal thing to tell your friend. “Our pretty angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING RV RELATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heck yeah!!!!!!!!!!! im still trying to figure out my favorite dynamic for the girls!!!!!1 BUT I LOVE WRITING GORLS LOVING GORLS IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING IM FINALLY WRITING FOR THE FANDOM!!!!!!!
> 
> (my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) if you'd like to talk!! about anyone and anything!)


End file.
